Marcella Septim
Empress Marisya Septim (Born 4E 173 - 4E 173), was known as Marlena Golden-Mail,Third Aldmeri Dominion Crusade Marisya Artusmeile,The Second Septim Restoration the Dragon Queen,The Biography of Marisya Septim was Dragonborn and twenty-sixth Empress of Cyrodiilic Empire. Born at Imperial City at the Imperial Palace, the youngest daughter to Emperor Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, which her parents died in the war--known as the Great War. She is regarded as the best warrior Empress and first Empress since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim.Brief History of the Empire, Book III She was half Imperial form her father and Nord from her mother. Marisya Septim and her older sisters was raised to his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII, the reigning Emperor. As her uncle, the Emperor was the Dragonborn ruler, she was also the known as the Crown Princess of the Dragonborn, which Marisa Septim is also a dragonborn. At age of 18, she met High elf named, Alexandra Highlock. Her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII's health become declining, with her older sisters declining the rulership of Cyrodiil. Uriel named Marisa Septim as his successor.The Death of Emperor Uriel Septim VIII Aged 26, Marisya Septim was succeeded her uncle Uriel as Empress of Cyrodiil, becoming the first youngest empresses. She was one of the most successful and popular empresses in Cyrodiil. During her reign, Marisya Septim I was indeed the popular empress along with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock. Marisya Septim I survived assassination attempt on few months of 4E 201.The female assassin, Davla Ghirdom stabbed and plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived; and other assassins shot two arrows, one in her leg, and other is her arm. Marisya currently was in the role during the Skyrim Civil War between Ulfric Stormcloak and Jarl Elisif the Fair, which Marisya Septim supported Jarl Elisif as she's the rightful to be High Queen. After defeating Ulfric at siege of Windhelm, Elisif becomes High Queen and the civil war ended. Early life and family (center) and Caelya (right) in 4E 194.]] Marisya Septim was born morning hours on 15th of Evening Star, 4E 173 at the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and was the youngest child to Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, with her older sisters Dayla (b. 4E 171) and Caelya (b. 4E 173). Her birth name was Marlena Golden-Mail. She was a offical member of the Septim Dynasty from Cyrodiilic dynasty. She had adopted by the Daedric Princes Boethiah and Mephala, which conspiracy theory that the Princess at time is an "Daedric worshiper". She is a neice to reigning emperor at the time Uriel Septim VIII. Marisya had many cousins, Cresola Septim, Sergentius Septim and Caldantia Septim. Since she was an descendant from Tiber Septim (Talos), and famously Second Crusader ("Leader") of Knights of the Nine and undefeated Arena fighter Constalvia Septim who was the Hero of Kvatch and 7th Champion of Cyrodiil. In her youth, she grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Marisya himself, even know that it was insanly useful gift from Akatosh. During the first days, it's not using his thu'um. His father's advisor told Marisya to becoming the next Dragonborn after he slay a dragon. Marisya accepted, when the Greybeards summoned Artorias to the High Hrothgar, Marisya learning how to used the Thu'um just as his father had. The Greybeards had about two weeks into training learning how to use the thu'um. After Marisya was become Dragonborn by the Greybeards, he liked to be the next dragonborn. Upon her returned to Cyrodiil from Skyrim, the people liked Artorias, as he know that he was a Favourate to the People of the Cyrodiil. The People of Cyrodiil nicknamed and known as, the "Dragonborn Princess" and "Crown Princess of the Dragonborn". Upon the day when she was proclaim "Dragonborn", Arotrias was learning new shouts, mainly Unrelenting Force. Marisya has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing them to learn words of power almost instantaneously, – Dialogue with Arngeir though reportedly neither Reman nor Tiber have ever killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer." Just liked the Last Dragonborn, his father, Tiber Septim, Reman Cyrodiil and Miraak, Marisya was the famous Dragonborn and first female dragonborn. Military service Early service and Crusade against Thalmor 's headquarters in Cyrodiil.]] Marisya Septim was about 16 years of age on 4E 191 was enlisted in the Imperial Legion during the reign of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII. Giving the way that she's the only Princess who was a Dragonborn, thus was nicknamed the "Marisya Artusmeile" which means in English, Tight-armored, because Marisya's crusader and early of his reign was her armor, tightly which appears of her legs; chubby. When the First Forsworn Uprising, Marisya was only about sixteen or seventeen. The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was recently forced Marisya's father and uncle, the reigning Emperor to banned Talos, which ends in chaos and both Cyrodiilic Empire and Aldmeri want to war. Marisya Artusmeile with the help of her father and uncle to push Aldmer out of Cyrodiil. The Tamrielic Alliance or "The Four Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind and High Rock; on the first Tamrielic meeting was Marisya's uncle Uriel Septim VIII, High King of Skyrim Harald Greycloak, King Helseth Faveandil of Morrowind and High King Cortard of High Rock (Wayrest). Uriel Septim promoted Marisya Septim given the rank of Commander of the Imperial Legion (only at young age of 17). About few weeks, Marisya had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marisya proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. Soon after the victory, Marisya spended the rest of the years of almost a year, but when Crusade ended with Uriel Septim and King Larethahl Elsinlock, King of Summerset Isles made peace on 4E 195. Skyrim Civil War During the events of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," the Dragonborn can choose to remark on whether they have a family or not. When talking with Serana, the Dragonborn may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with their parents as well as hinting at their fate. Additionally, Eola may claim that they may have tasted the flesh of a dead sibling when they were young, during the quest "The Taste of Death," although this may be speculation on her part and not actually true. The Legion is attempting to quell the rebellion led by Ulfric Stormcloak, with the goal of restoring the peace and keeping Skyrim in the Empire. .]] The Imperial Legion believes that as a province of the Empire, Skyrim must abide by its laws and customs. Though most do not approve of the White-Gold Concordat, the Imperials are forced to allow the Thalmor to uphold it in order to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.The Talos Mistake''Dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Ondolemar If any legionaries keep faith in Talos, as it is implied Legate Rikke or Hadvar do, they keep their religion to themselves and pray to Talos discreetly and out of earshot. Though the Empire has appeased the Aldmeri Dominion's demands, Vittoria Vici, the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II, states that the Empire has little love for the Dominion.Dialogue with Vittoria Vici Even so, high ranking Imperials do acknowledge that Ulfric is not wrong that the Thalmor hold influence over the Empire.Dialogue with Razelan during "Diplomatic Immunity" Some Imperial loyal Jarls and lords recognize the power of the Thalmor and seek to ingratiate themselves with them if it serves their interests.Dialogue with Erikur during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Maven Black-Briar during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Siddgeir during "Diplomatic Immunity" These people state that the times of war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion should be over and that peace and prosperity is good for everyone. At the same time, Maven Black-Briar respects the Thalmor due to them holding power. The majority of Skyrim's more affluent populace are supportive of the Empire, as they feel Ulfric's speeches amount to political posturing and that his underlying motive is to become Skyrim's new High King.Dialogue with Saerlund Furthermore, some of the Imperial supporters cling to the prosperous trade they've had with CyrodiilDialogue with Balgruuf the Greater, while others simply believe they have a better chance of defending against the Aldmeri Dominion if they are united with the Empire.Dialogue between Legate Rikke and Ulfric Stormcloak during the Battle for Solitude General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort. Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Darkwater Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Return of Alduin and duel Now Empress of Cyrodiil, Alduin exited the time rift in the year 4E 201. His first known action after his return was attacking a small mountain town, Helgen, coincidentally interrupting the execution of several prominent figures, among them Ulfric Stormcloak, his lieutenant Ralof, and an unnamed prisoner. Alduin later escaped into the northern lands.Events of "Unbound" Alduin subsequently began resurrecting fallen dragons across the region. Notably, the dragon Mirmulnir came into conflict with the people of Skyrim near the major city of Whiterun, after guards reported a dragon attacking the city's Western Watchtower. form Alduin.]] At the time, the Alduin Duel was famously when Alduin challenging mortals to dare to banished him from Skyrim. During the The Alduin Duel, Alduin had and than will then engage in combat with the three heroes. Gormlaith will be killed by Alduin and then Hakon will tell Felldir to use the Elder Scroll. Alduin will continue to fight Felldir for a short time before noticing what Felldir is doing. Alduin will turn to Felldir and try burning him with Fire Breath. With his three victims killed, Alduin challenged Empress Marisya Septim to a deadly duel. Marisya accepted. Upon accepted, the two was summoned at the Throat of the World, where she met Paarthurnax (soon both Marisya and Paarthurnax become great friends). Marisya (armed and armored) and Alduin become to duel. During the duel, Marisya was carefull that he might might be missed up just like Alduin's victims. Marisya than dominated the first six minutes, than Alduin (than somehow transformed to a dragur) mentally wounding Marisya Septim, which Alduin stabbed Marisya's abdomen five times, legs three times and arms four times. Upon her worst wounds at yet, Marisya was not giving up, she limping badly with her sword while her hand reaching and holding her stomach wound as she than used her thu'um. Upon Alduin transformed back to his normal form, the wounded Empress was weak. Alduin was about to finished the Empress, but Marisya caught Alduin and stabbed him in the heart, cuasing his death--than Marisya Septim absorbed his Dragon soul. Reign as Cyrodilic Empress Accession and Coronation in 4E 200.]] Marisya Septim succeeded to the Imperial throne, after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, at age of twenty-six. Marisa Septim was crowned in Amulet of the Nine DivinesThe Amulet of Kings was shattered during the Oblivion Crisis by Martin Septim which turned into Akatosh. Her grandfather, Cephorus Septim III re-creation of Amulet which he made Amulet of the Nine Divines (the new Amulet of Kings).. She is the first female Dragonborn Empress in over when the Septim line was destroyed. Marisya was usually born as Marlena Golden-Mail; but it was shorten to Marisya as her regnal name. Though the Imperial City that Marisa Septim formally crowned as Empress few weeks after she was elected. Fighting continued in earnest for years, with the scales ultimately tipping against Marisya Septim, but failed. At early years of her reign, she still was a Lord Divide Crusader was still on crusade against Daedra and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The young Empress was badly-wounded at few battles, but ended with Imperial victory. Marisya spoke with her ancestor Talos (also Tiber Septim) before the First battle of Summer, which she was heavily wounded, with a damaging crippling leg, which she was bleeding quiet heavily with a bleeding arms, legs and stomach. While wounded and holding her stomach wound and her sword on other, Marisya Septim defeated the Thalmor which marks Imperial upper hand. Assassination attempt At the beginning of her reign, Marisa Septim I with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock was at city-side of the Imperial city. The new Empress of Cyrodiil was even most popular in the Fourth Era. after her assassination attempt.]] On 4E 201, the 28 year-old Empress was exiting Imperial city to riding in the streets in her free time. She is also wearing an armored with his sword at the time like he always do. Marisa Septim was stabbed five times while Davla GhirdomAs Princess, an apprentice mage at the College of Winterhold named Alexandra Highlock; which Alexandra was fallen in love with Marisya, thus giving the first lesbian empress of Cyrodiil.Love between Marisya Septim and Alexandra Highlock'' whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, Marisa Septim I was lying wounded in the outside of Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. The Empress's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. War with the Dark Brotherhood A few weeks after assassination attempt, The assassin Davla Ghirdom was captured by the Empress' personal guards, the Penitus Oculatus. Few of the guards' information that Davla was part of the Dark Brotherhood for few years, which Davla was silenced; but soon the one of guards leave the Dalva's jail cell. Dalva escaped and returned to Sanctuary in Dawnstar, Skyim. Popular in Cyrodiil and Skyrim Throughout her reign, her popularity in Cyrodiil and Skyrim causing the Nords-Imperial alliances between Marisa Septim and Torygg, High King of Skyrim on 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 200. In Cyrodiil as Cyrodiilic Empress, her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. Under her rule and nurture, both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild prospered and grew. She maintained the relations and loyal as Archmage of the Mages Guild. The Imperial people was named Marisa Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The Empress made alliances with her people and her generals. In Skyrim, gaining the loyalty to Torygg, a year before his death in 4E 201 by Ulfric Stormcloak. Right after his death, which caused the uprising. After the rebellion, both Skyrim and Cyrodiil become independent and hold off the alliance treaty. Internal policy displayed at Marisya Septim's Estate.]] The Council had already established itself as a significant authority during his mother Katariah's many travels and the short reign of the frail Cassynder. As such, their power was remarkable, and as a perceivably alien monarch, Uriel IV found it impossible to keep them faithful, or even respectful, of his authority as Empress. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was, at the time, ultimate. This subjugation continued throughout Marisa Septim's reign. Throughout his her, Marisa Septim I promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations. During her reign, Tamriel was united to a great extent.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Supporting Jarl Elisif the Fair's Conquest to High Queen :Main articles: Skyrim Civil War and Stormcloak Rebellion , 4E 201.]] The Civil War fought between the forces of the Septim Empire and the Stormcloak rebels in 4E 201. Several years before, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm formed the Stormcloaks as his personal army to carry out his agenda. Soon after the young High King Torygg took the throne, Ulfric traveled to the High King's court in and challenged Torygg to single combat for Skyrim's throne, purportedly because of the ban on worship. Ulfric killed Torygg with the after which he stabbed him with a sword, and fled the city. He was branded a murderer and traitor by the Empire. Marisya issue a campaign against the Stromcloaks, alongside with Admiral Aldis and General Tullius; which the Empress asked them to have a Imperial army, they marched to remaining Stormcloak forts. First Stormcloaks launched to take Whiterun, while Jarl Balgruuf the Greater asked Marisya Septim for help, she quickly responded and march to Whiterun, where Imperial army (along with Whiterun guards) defeated Stormcloaks from 5-1. After the failed siege by Stromcloaks, Marisya and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle. Marisya, Tullius and Aldis marched to "one of the most strongest stronghold" Fort Greenwall and thus sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort. Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Dark Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Marisya Septim helped his long-time friend, Siddgeir, Jarl of Falkreath to defeated the Forsworn after Marisya arrived in Falkreath. Marisya Septim had issue to travel to Riften, to met with Jarl Elisif but unknown assassin tried to assassinated the Empress—but failed.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. I Upon waiting for Admiral Aldis and General Tullius with a huge army and marched to attack and was going to take Fort Amol—which led by Fort Commander Tovmeskr Fair-Heart. Marisya and Imperial army set camp, while they doesn't seen by Stromcloaks. At down, the army start and attacking start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. At the siege, Marisya Septim used the two Imperial armies divided; one led by Admiral Aldis took the front force and the Empress and Tullius took a special route by took the sewers to the fort. Which again slit while Tullius army took below while Marisya and her troops to Tovmeskr's quarters. Upon reaching, Tovmeskr reached his dagger and throw it and hit Marisya's left leg, with a bad stab wound; which caused her to limp for the rest of her reign.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. II A few duel with Tovmeskr, Marisya killed Tovmeskr. And they took the fort—The wounded Empress was healed by her battlemage, Constantius Emmanuel. After toking Fort Amol, Marisya than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. at Windhelm in 4E 201.]] Marisya pray to Akatosh and her ancestor, Talos before they start sieging Windhelm.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. III When Marisya was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. She was healed again alittle by her battlemage; of course she still fighting as the Empire gained the upper hand, while remaining stormcloaks retreated to the Palace of the Kings—the wounded Empress keeps fighting, but her tu'um was powerful and used it against the Stromcloaks which killed by other Imperial soldiers. When they enter the palace, Ulfric will be sitting on his throne with Galmar Stone-Fist standing by his side, as the battle begins. The Empress used her thu'um on Ulfric. Marisya Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marisya weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After holstered her sword, Marisya collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch).Stormcloaks Defeated! And the Civil War is over! Relationship with the Nords and Imperials The Empress gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Gaining the popular as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marisa Septim I had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Personal life Meeting her girlfriend .]] She is not born a lesbian. Marisya Septim was one of the bravest, strongest Dragonborn Empress of all of Tamriel and Cyrodiil. She met an High elf Alexandra Highlock, daughter of Runinath Highlock an general of the Aldmeri Dominion army to King Larethahl Elsinlock. Princess Marisya Septim was encountered by Alexandra in forest. Highlock was flittering her from hehind. She kissed Marisya on the lips and ask her to be her girlfriend. She accepted. After Alexandra kissed Marisya Septim and asked Marisya to be her girlfriend. Marisa cry of tears of joy as she accepted. Personality Marisya Septim was brave, sexy, honest and shy person. She was shy by meeting new people when she was young. As Princess of Cyrodiil, she learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. During her teenage years, she had tattoos on her body, with her trimmed hairy genitals. Marisya's hairstyle was Mohawk-style "bandit" cut (for example: Kaie). She had no sexually nor a lesbian. She joined the Imperial Army under the rank of Lieutenant general, but she is an Princess and next heir to the Imperial throne. Marisya had survived a lot of assassination attempts (stabbing attacks, etc.) and seriously wounded a lot of battles. She's famously badly wounded at the Battle of the Sword, which she was survived eight stabbing wounds, leads that she never recovered. Marisya created and made her custom-made golden Steel sword with a blessing of Akatosh, called Dragonbreath with enchantments were Burns the target for 27 points. Targets on fire take extra damage. Absorb 18 points of health and absorb 22 points of stamina. She has multiple residence, which the main residence is the Imperial City Palace in Cyrodiil, others in Skyrim is her personal villa.The Marisya Septim's Villa in Skyrim was also guarded by Imperial guards or Haafingar Guard The residence in Solitude were Empress/Emperor's Tower in Castle Dour. It also made an house if Marisya Septim visits Solitude. Legacy Marisya Septim was one of the most famously princess (now Empress), along with her father, Emperor Tiber Septim II. She's the first female Dragonborn and an Empress of the Septim dynasty. She was nicknamed, the "Dragonborn Empress". Her popularity in Cyrodiil marked her reign and first Empress to be popular in her own empire. When she was crown Empress on 4E 199 after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, she was only the age of nineteen. She's was mostly an Imperial from her father and Nord from her mother. She become the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in College of Winterhold. Even becomes Commander of Imperial Legion when he was young at age 16. She also becomes elected Military Governor of Skyrim. See also *SpartanMazda (Character) Trivia *Marisya Septim's first name was pronounced, Mars-es-ya Mar-see-ya. *Marisya is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. *While she has taken Uriel's place for the time being, she is still only a Major Character, as she is only posing as Marisya Sepim. And as stated before it'll most likely be for the time being. (Probably until The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim's modding community finally slows down enough for there no longer being mods uploaded frequently enough to justify a mod review series on it). *During the crusading military career, Marisya Septim was known "Marisya Artusmeile" which means in English, Tight-armored, because Marisya's crusader and early of his reign was her armor, tightly which appears of her legs; chubby. And it's so become a birth name of Marisya. *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisa/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisya is the descendent and ancestor from Tiber Septim, which Marisa's birth name is Marisya Septim. *She also known for best female warrior, ever since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim (Talos). *During a relationship between Princess Marisya Septim and Alexandra Highlock, a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold. Notes Appearances * References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Emperors of the Septim Empire Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Nords Category:Tongues Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline Category:Dragonborns